Using the web or other services requiring transmission of data to mobile devices, such as mobile terminals, mobile phones, smartphones, or tablets, can be a mixed experience. Long response times when retrieving web pages or other content provided by servers may result in bad user experience and dissatisfaction. The latency related to retrieving data over wireless communications networks through which mobile devices connect to the Internet can be improved by pre-fetching content.
Pre-fetching content such as web pages is based on predicting content which is likely to be requested by the user of a mobile device before the user actually requests the content, e.g., by selecting a link on a web page which is rendered on the mobile device. Known strategies for predicting content for pre-fetching are frequently based on statistics for requested content. In addition, user-specific behavior, such as browser history, may be taken into account. Pre-fetching may also be based on the geographic location of a mobile device, since users are more likely to read local news articles than articles relating to remote locations.